Father?
by Fox Moonshadow
Summary: Yugi learns that he's adopted and runs away from home to find his father, the only blood family he has alive.
1. The Truth

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Ms. Mouto walked threw the orphanage looking for a good child. She looked over in a corner and saw a small boy, looking to be abought two, playing a game of chess with a much older boy. The younger child moved his knight and took out his opponents king. He didn't speak, mearly smiled kindly at his opponent. The smile was not returned, instead his opponent walked away angrily. Ms. Mouto walked over to see him. "Hi there, what's you name?" She asked.  
  
"There's no need to ask, he's five but he was born two months premature and can't talk that well. His name's Yugi." One of the workers at the orphanage said.  
  
"Poor thing, I'll adopt him." Ms. Mouto said turning to the worker. He nodded and gave her an adoption sheet, she filled it out and went over to Yugi. "Come along, Yugi, you're coming home with me." Yugi nodded as she picked him up, he waved goodbye to a five-year-old white haired boy and laid as head on his new mother's shoulder. A year after his adoption Yugi's mother died of a strange illness leaving him in his grandfather's care.  
  
*****Ten years after the adoption*****  
  
Yugi, Joey, Tea, Triston, and Ryou walked down the street happily. The were on there way to the arcade. "Do you guys get the feeling we're being watched?" Joey asked, Tea looked down and found the culprit.  
  
"We are being watched Joey, by a kitten." Tea said picking up a little black kitten.  
  
"Very funny Tea, you never know when someone could be out to get you." Joey said pouting.  
  
"We're here." Triston said to prevent the argument. Tea put the cat down and they all went inside. A sudden hush came over the arcade.  
  
"Isn't that Yugi Mouto, the king of games?" A boy asked his older brother.  
  
"I think so, no one can beat him." The boy's brother replied.  
  
"I've heard rumors that he's been beating older, more experienced, players at every strategy game you can think of since he was an infant." Another guy said, the crowd parted to let him threw to the hardest game, the prize for winning was ten-thousand-dollars in yin. Yugi stepped up and put in a token, then the game started. In exactly one hour, five minutes, forty-five seconds Yugi won the game and got the prize. The others had been playing other games so they decided to go home then. Yugi happily walked into the game shop and handed his grandfather the money.  
  
"Yugi, I'm glad your home, new stocks just came in, can you grab the scissors from the kitchen draw?" His grandfather asked.  
  
"Sure grampa, be right back." Yugi said and hurried upstairs. He opened the draw the scissors were usually in but they weren't there now, so he opened the next draw and saw them, but he also saw something under them. He grabbed both things and walked back down stares. "Grampa, what's this?" He asked showing his grandfather the paper he had found.  
  
"Don't worry abought it Yugi, it's nothing." His grandfather said taking the scissors and the paper, but Yugi knew better and gave him a suspicious look. "Okey, you weren't born in this family, you were adopted when you five."  
  
"What? Grampa why didn't you tell me?" Yugi asked holding back tears.  
  
"Because your birth father is still alive, I was afraid you'd go try to find him." His grampa replied putting his hand on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi ignored that and ran upstairs to his room, locking his door behind him.  
  
"I wouldn't have left if you hadn't kept it a secret, now I'm going to find my father." Yugi whispered to himself. He packed some food and water, then grabbed his deck and looked threw it. He got out a few cards then put the other cards on his dresser and climbed out the window, he jumped to the tree branch next to his window and climbed down the tree. "Good bye, Mr. Mouto."  
  
*****The next morning*****  
  
Joey, Triston, Tea, and Ryou walked in to get Yugi. It was Saturday so they were all going to the park. "Hello Mr. Mouto, is Yugi ready yet?" Ryou asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, I haven't seen him yet today. He's mad at me for keeping a secret from him." Mr. Mouto replied.  
  
"I'll go check on him." Ryou said, he walked upstairs. In a few seconds he ran back down. "Yugi's gone."  
  
*****In the woods somewhere by the ocean*****  
  
"Are you sure abought this Yugi? Your father may not even be alive anymore." Yami said as Yugi looked threw the cards he had brought.  
  
"I'm sure." Yugi said summoning the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1. It looked at him then leaned down allowing him to climb onto it's back. The three (Yugi, Yami, and Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1) flew off.  
  
To be continued . . . 


	2. Mako

Over the ocean  
  
"We've been flying for hours, we need to stop and rest, and get   
  
some food. We didn't have breakfast." Yami said, just as he spotted a   
  
boat.  
  
"Shooting Star go to that boat and see if we can rest on it." Yugi   
  
said, the dragon nodded and soared down. "Hey, mind if we stop and   
  
rest on your boat?" The fisherman turned to see who was talking and   
  
nearly fainted when he saw the dragon, then calmed down.  
  
"Of course, just no fire breath from your friend there." He said,   
  
then Yugi recognized him.  
  
"Mako? You got a boat?" Yugi asked, the man nodded.  
  
"Yes, I'm out looking for my father now. So what brings the top   
  
duelist so far out on the wings of a duel monster? And who's this?"   
  
Mako asked pointing to Yami.  
  
"This is Yami, my other half. It's hard to explain, and I named the   
  
dragon 'Shooting Star'." Yugi replied setting down, Mako gave Shooting Star some fruit and sat down next to Yugi with Yami on Yugi's other side. "I'm out here doing the same as you, looking for my father. I just found out I was adopted and my birth father's still alive."  
  
"I see. Well my friend you can always rest on my boat and even   
  
sail with me. I'm visiting all the islands here so we might find him."   
  
Mako said then got out some cooked fish. "Hungry?"  
  
"I won't have to duel you again will I?" Yugi asked.  
  
"No, dueling won't help speed this search up now." Mako said and Yugi took some food. They ate in silence and after they were done Mako sailed his ship and Yugi looked at his cards.  
  
"I didn't take all my cards, just the ones that might help." Yugi   
  
said as Mako looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Why didn't your grandfather tell you?" Mako asked.  
  
"He said he didn't want me to look for my father, but I don't know   
  
if that's true or not." Yugi said. They continued searching for a few   
  
hours, stopping at all the islands. Then they found a island with a   
  
home on it and went to investigate. Nothing, it was abandoned,   
  
however on the way back to the boat they were attacked and knocked   
  
out. Mako woke up a drift on his boat, but Yugi and Yami (Shooting   
  
Star was back in the card) weren't there.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Sorry abought the short chapter, but I wanted to leave it at a cliff   
  
hanger. For those that didn't get it, the Winged Dragon, Guardian of   
  
the Fortress #1 is named Shooting Star in this story, the other's names   
  
will become known as Yugi calls on them. 


End file.
